


Nobody

by Takethis2yourgrave



Category: Stitchers
Genre: F/M, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takethis2yourgrave/pseuds/Takethis2yourgrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten's scream is the worst thing he's ever heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie/gifts).



"Thank you for not being a nobody."  
Cameron smiled before looking down at her lips. He brought his eyes back up to hers and saw the sadness behind them.  
"Hey I'll never be a nobody to you again. Call me if anything happens." He brought up a hand to her face and ran his finger over her cheeks. Kirsten subconsciously closed her eyes and leaned into his palm. Cameron could kiss her, but he wasn't going to. Kissing Kirsten would be unfair to her. She almost had her brain fried not minutes before.  
"Well goodnight Kirsten." Kirsten opened her eyes and walked inside. Cameron looked down at the driveway and cursed at himself. Idiot get some balls. He slowly started walking towards his car before he heard a scream. Cameron ran faster than he's ever ran. Faster than the graded mile for PE and faster than the time he tried out for the football team to avoid getting bullied. He opened the unlocked door and saw the outline of a man in front of Kirsten. Kirsten was scared he could tell because her hands were shaking despite the look or determination in her eyes. Cameron looked at the Mans face, Leslie turner. Cameron knew he was the reason Marta was dead. He could bear losing Marta, but The thought of the sky corrupting Kristen sick and him for more than Marta's death had.  
"OUT" He ordered Leslie turner out of her home.   
"Watch it, I could have your job in a heartbeat and you would be forced to go back to your parents."   
Cameron winced at the thought, but enduring his parents was better than watching Kirsten's scared face. He responded the command once more. Leslie brought his hand up in a mocking gesture while backing out the door smirking.   
Cameron rushed over to Kirsten placing a hand on his arm and another on her forehead "Are you Okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"  
Kirsten looked at the concern in Cameron's eyes before closing her eyes again. She leaned in and placed a peck on Cameron's lips. Cameron was apprehensive but once Kirsten moved his hand onto her waist everything fell away. There was only her and him.   
"Not a nobody." She murmured in between kisses.   
"You're not one either." He kissed her neck slowly pushing her against the island of the kitchen.


End file.
